Chronological of the Paradoxies
Chronological of the Paradoxies 'is an the official time-travel fighting game created by teamwork, NetherRealm Studios and Capcom with Warner Bros. Games, EA Games, Square Enix and Dimps. The game featuring will not appeared at same universe, they are picking some characters from the past, present and future as are planning. Feature 26 playables and the final boss with pre-order and DLCs will development. Story A unknown user named Pumpkin Man who we didn't see him at all. He then will consuming all eternities for all peoples who is on the control. He soon will nothing cannot die. Until then 25 characters are on the road to travelling times to burst the enemy for dare the challanges upon to fatal. If was sent by Doctor, the only one who can stop Pumpkin Man. Characters Playable * Adolf Hitler (from Germany 1933): A German politician and leader of the Nazi Party (''Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei; NSDAP). He rose to power to become dictator of Germany, serving as Chancellor from 1933 and Führer ("Leader") from 1934.a During his dictatorship from 1933 to 1945, he initiated World War II in Europe by invading Poland in September 1939. * Alice Liddell (from England 1874): The youngest daughter of Arthur Liddell and Mrs. Liddell, and the younger sister of Lizzie Liddell. Alice is the sole survivor of a house fire that killed her family and caused her to have immense trauma when she was a child, affecting her reality, as well as her imaginary world, Wonderland, and its citizens. * Ares (from Ancient Times): The Greek god of war. He is one of the Twelve Olympians, the son of Zeus and Hera.1 In Greek literature, he often represents the physical or violent and untamed aspect of war, in contrast to his sister, the armored Athena, whose functions as a goddess of intelligence include military strategy and generalship.2 * Edward "Blackbeard" Teach (from England 1716): Was an English pirate who operated around the West Indies and the eastern coast of Britain's North American colonies. Little is known about his early life, but he may have been a sailor on privateer ships during Queen Anne's Warbefore settling on the Bahamian island of New Providence, a base for Captain Benjamin Hornigold, whose crew Teach joined around 1716. Hornigold placed him in command of a sloop that he had captured, and the two engaged in numerous acts of piracy. * Bloody Mary (from England 1560): A folklore legend consisting of a ghost, phantom, or spirit conjured to reveal the future. She is said to appear in a mirror when her name is chanted repeatedly. The Bloody Mary apparition may be benign or malevolent, depending on historic variations of the legend. Bloody Mary appearances are mostly "witnessed" in group participation play. * Blue Demon Jr. (from Mexico 1996): A Mexican luchador and professional wrestler. He is the adopted son of the legendary original Blue Demon and is the first Mexican and the second masked wrestler to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Blue Demon Jr.'s real name is unrevealed publicly. * Doctor Who: The alias assumed by a centuries-old alien—a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey—who travels through space and time in the TARDIS, frequently with companions. The transition to each succeeding actor is explained within the show's narrative through the plot device of "regeneration", a biological function of the Time Lord race that allows a change of cellular structure and appearance with recovery following a potentially fatal injury. * El Charro Negro (from Mexico 1966): A legend originated in Mexican folklore from the country of Mexico in remote places of Tlaxcala, Veracruz, Puebla and Hidalgo; To the outskirts of the metropolitan area of Mexico City and even in the interior of this one, in the neighborhood of Coyoacán. The charro appears at dusk in streets and lonely sidewalks, always looking for a pedestrian to whom to offer gold coins, which he takes out of a small bag that always carries the waist. * Erik the Red (from Norway 982): A Norse explorer, remembered in medieval and Icelandic saga sources as having founded the first settlement in Greenland. According to Icelandic sagas, he was born in the Jæren district of Rogaland, Norway, as the son of Þorvald Ásvaldsson. He therefore also appears, patronymically, as Erik Thorvaldsson (Eiríkr Þorvaldsson). The appellation "the Red" most likely refers to his hair color2 and the color of his beard.3 Leif Erikson, the famous Icelandic explorer, was Erik's son. * Hare and Wolf (from Russia 1969): Two animals fabulous of the animated series "Nu, pogodi!". The Hare, commonly transliterated into English as '''Zayats (Russian: Заяц), is portrayed as a supposedly positive hero. He gets much less screen time and is less developed than the Wolf, and most of his actions are simply reactions to the Wolf's schemes. In later episodes, the role of the Hare becomes more active and developed, and he even manages to save the Wolf on several occasions. The Wolf, commonly transliterated into English as Volk (Russian: Волк), is initially portrayed as a hooligan who eagerly turns to vandalism, abuses minors, breaks laws, and is a smoker. His appearance was inspired by a person the director Vyacheslav Kotyonochkin saw on the street, specifically a man with long hair, a protruding belly, and a thick cigarette between his lips. * Harry Potter (from United Kingdom 1997): An English half-blood2 wizard, one of the most famous wizards of modern times. He was the only child and son of James and Lily Potter (née Evans), both members of the original Order of the Phoenix. Harry's birth was overshadowed by a prophecy, naming either himself or Neville Longbottom as the one with the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort. After half of the prophecy was reported to Voldemort courtesy of Severus Snape, Harry was chosen as the target due to his many similarities with the Dark Lord. This caused the Potter family to go into hiding. Voldemort made his first vain attempt to circumvent the prophecy when Harry was a year and three months old. During this attempt he murdered Harry's parents as they tried to protect him, but this unsuccessful attempt to kill Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall. This downfall marked the end of the First Wizarding War, and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived".5 * Headless Horseman (from United States 1799): A mythical figure who has appeared in folklore around the world since at least the Middle Ages.1 The Headless Horseman is traditionally depicted as a man upon horseback who is missing his head. Depending on the legend, the Horseman is either carrying his head, or is missing his head altogether, and is searching for it. Examples include the dullahan from Ireland who is a demonic fairy usually depicted riding a horse and carrying his head under his arm; the titular knight from the English tale Sir Gawain and the Green Knight; and "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow," a short story written in 1820 by American Washington Irving, which has been adapted into several other works of literature and film including the 1999 Tim Burton film Sleepy Hollow. * Hook (from United States mid-1950s): An urban legend about a killer with a hook for a hand attacking a couple in a parked car. The story is thought to date from at least the mid-1950s, and gained significant attention when it was reprinted in the advice column Dear Abby in 1960. It has since become a morality archetype in popular culture, and has been referenced in various horror films. * Huītzilōpōchtli (from Aztec Empire 1500): A deity of war, sun, human sacrifice, and the patron of the city of Tenochtitlan. He was also the national god of the Mexicas, also known as Aztecs, of Tenochtitlan. Many in the pantheon of deities of the Aztecs were inclined to have a fondness for a particular aspect of warfare. However, Huitzilopochtli was known as the primary god of war in ancient Mexico.1 Since he was the patron god of the Mexica, he was credited with both the victories and defeats that the Mexica people had on the battlefield. The people had to make sacrifices to him to protect the Aztec from infinite night.2 He wielded Xiuhcoatl as a weapon, associating him with fire. * Indiana Jones (from America 1936): Was an American archaeologist. During World War I, he used the name Henri Defense, and went by a number of aliases throughout his life. He was married at least twice, fathered a son and daughter, and had several grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Throughout his career, Jones found numerous famous mythological artifacts, including the Sankara Stones, the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, and the Crystal Skull of Akator, which placed him in conflict with different groups across the globe. * Ivan the Terrible (from Russia 1547): Was the crown prince of Vasili III, the Rurikid ruler of the Grand Duchy of Moscow, and was appointed Grand Prince at three years-old after his father's death. Ivan was proclaimed Tsar (Emperor) of All Rus' in 1547 at the age of seventeen, establishing the Tsardom of Russia with Moscow as the predominant state. Ivan's reign was characterized by Russia's transformation from a medieval state into an empire under the Tsar, though at immense cost to its people and its broader, long-term economy. Ivan conquered the Khanates of Kazan, Astrakhan and Sibir, with Russia becoming a multiethnic and multicontinental state spanning approximately 4,050,000 km2 (1,560,000 sq mi), developing a bureaucracy to administer the new territories. Ivan triggered the Livonian War, which ravaged Russia and resulted in the loss of Livonia and Ingria, but allowed him to exercise greater autocratic control over the Russia's nobility, which he violently purged in the Oprichnina. Ivan was an able diplomat, a patron of arts and trade, and the founder of Russia's first publishing house, the Moscow Print Yard. Ivan was popular among Russia's commoners (see Ivan the Terrible in Russian folklore) except for the people of Novgorod and surrounding areas who were subject to the Massacre of Novgorod. * Jack the Ripper (from London 1888): Is the best-known name for an unidentified serial killer generally believed to have been active in the largely impoverished areas in and around the Whitechapel district of London in 1888. In both the criminal case files and contemporary journalistic accounts, the killer was called the Whitechapel Murderer and Leather Apron. * Krampus (from Austria 1900s): A horned, anthropomorphic figure described as "half-goat, half-demon",1 who, during the Christmas season, punishes children who have misbehaved, in contrast with Saint Nicholas, who rewards the well-behaved with gifts. Krampus is one of the companions of Saint Nicholas in several regions including Austria, Bavaria, Croatia, Czech Republic, Hungary, Northern Italy including South Tyrol and the Province of Trento, Slovakia, and Slovenia.2 The origin of the figure is unclear; some folklorists and anthropologists have postulated it as having pre-Christian origins. * Man in the Iron Mask (from France 1670): Is the name given to an unidentified prisoner who was arrested in 1669 or 1670 and subsequently held in a number of French prisons, including the Bastille and the Fortress of Pignerol (modern Pinerolo, Italy). He was held in the custody of the same jailer, Bénigne Dauvergne de Saint-Mars, for a period of 34 years. He died on 19 November 1703 under the name "Marchioly", during the reign of King Louis XIV of France (1643–1715). Since no one ever saw his face because it was hidden by a mask of black velvet cloth, the true identity of the prisoner remains a mystery; it has been extensively debated by historians, and various theories have been expounded in numerous books and films. * Pocahontas (from Virginia 1613): A Native American woman notable for her association with the colonial settlement at Jamestown, Virginia. Pocahontas was the daughter of Powhatan, the paramount chief of a network of tributary tribal nations in the Tsenacommacah, encompassing the Tidewater region of Virginia. In a well-known historical anecdote, she saved the life of a captive of the Native Americans, the Englishman John Smith, in 1607 by placing her head upon Smith's when her father raised his war club to execute Smith. Many historians[who?] doubt the veracity of this story. * Ramesses II (from Egypt 1279 BC): Also known as Ramesses the Great, was the third pharaoh of the Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt. He is often regarded as the greatest, most celebrated, and most powerful pharaoh of the New Kingdom.8 His successors and later Egyptians called him the "Great Ancestor". * Alexander James Alex "Robocop" Murphy (from Dystopia 2028): A fictional robotically enhanced Detroit police officer designated as OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001, before as human, who is killed in the line of duty by a vicious crime gang. Subsequently, Murphy is transformed into the cyborg entity RoboCop by the megacorporation Omni Consumer Products (OCP). * Spider Bite (from Europe 1970s): A modern urban legend that emerged in Europe during the 1970s. The legend features a young woman from an ordinary, northern location (England, New York City, etc.), who is on vacation abroad in an exotic, southern location (Mexico, South America, etc.). While sunbathing on the beach, she is bitten on the cheek by a spider. The bite swells into a large boil and she rushes home to seek medical treatment. She finds a doctor to lance the boil then hundreds of tiny spiders come running out of her cheek. She then goes insane from the shock. * Terminator (from Los Angeles 2029): Is part of a series of machines created by Skynet for infiltration-based assassination missions, and while an android for its appearance resembling a human, it is described as a cybernetic organism consisting of living tissue over a robotic endoskeleton. * Vito Corleone (from Italy 1945): An orphaned Sicilian immigrant who builds a Mafiaempire. Upon his death, Michael, his youngest son, succeeds him as the don of the Corleone crime family. * Yasuke (from Africa 1579): Was a Samurai of African origin who served under the Japanese hegemon and warlord Oda Nobunaga in 1581 and 1582. Final Boss * Dzoshua "Pumpkin Man" Orzeovski (from modern): He is based off of the main antagonist of the online story ''Unknown User ''by HorrorFiction77. Pre-Order * Baphomet (from July 1098): Is a deity that the Knights Templar were falsely accused of worshipping and that subsequently was incorporated into disparate occult and mystical traditions. The name Baphomet appeared in trial transcripts for the Inquisition of the Knights Templar starting in 1307.1 It first came into popular English usage in the 19th century during debate and speculation on the reasons for the suppression of the Templars.2 Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Capcom Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:EA Games Category:Square Enix Category:Time Travel Category:Fighting Games Category:PEGI 16 Category:"M" Rated Category:Dimps